


the unexpected arrival

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Pregnancy, birth of baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85





	the unexpected arrival

Dean x Reader - this is part 2 to UNEXECPTED SURPRISE. 9 months had flown by for the Reader and Dean ..but as time draws nearer for the big day.. will Dean be there.. will he make it back on time 

side note.. - I know for sure I am going to write 1 more part to this. I wrote this in a day and half because the ideas just kept coming ..that why I love to write I hope you guys enjoy this because i have loved writing it. and of course any feedback is appreciated. 

Being pregnant time seem different . On one hand 8 months went by to fast. But on the other hand with only 1 more month till you give birth time seemed to slow down to a snail paces. The whole pregnancy so far has been a breeze. You only had morning sickness that fist two months and after that you been fine, Of course the further along you get the more tried you get and harder for you to do certain thing with your belly in the way. But one of your favorite things to do is lay on you back with you hand over your belly and feel you baby move inside you. Its a feeling you cant describe and the boys have been great making sure you rested when you needed to and whenever you craved something one of them would always be up to going out to get it for you if it wasn't in the bunker. you felt really lucky , When you first out you were pregnant Dean want you to stop hunting and stay back at the bunker. but you knew that would have drove you completely crazy. So you guys compromise and for the first 6 moths you went along but only to do the research never did anything physical . But now that it so close to your due date you stayed back .and for those few job since you started staying home. you have had to convince Dean to go out with Sam .

1 month before due date 

One day after lunch you heard the boys in yours and Dean's room. You heard something hit the floor and someone curse.. you walk into the room and discover the two men settled down in the middle of the floor trying to put together the bassinet the baby would be sleeping the first couple months..in your room." Why dose this thing have to be so dang complicated for a baby..it shouldn't be rocket science." Dean grumbled as he stared at the mess in front of him. " have you tried to read the directions ?" you asked and had to laugh at the looks both men gave you. "We don't need instructions we can figure this out. " Dean said Sam nodded in agreement. you bit your lip to try to hid the smile that was threating to escape. "Aright whatever you say .. you turned around and walked out leaving the men to their project. You didn't see either one of them for another 2 hours until Dean plopped down on the couch next to you with a heavy sigh.. " so do we have a bassinet or is the baby going to be sleeping with us for the first month his or her life " you asked with a smile. "ha ha "he said sliding and arm around you . " we got it put together like I said we would.. "he said you laugh and patted his leg " I am so proud of you " you said he didn't say anything just pulled you in for a sweet kiss. 

three weeks before due date 

It was middle of the night you woke to an uncomfortable feeling ..you try shifting to a more comfortable position but that didn't work. So you sat and when you did that there was a sharp pain in the middle of your stomach.. you winced as it hit you for about 30 seconds and then it easy away.. you started to worry was that a contraction ? is the baby coming ?" it cant your not due for another three weeks.. but then another contraction hit you a little stronger this time. you reached over and shook Dean who was sleeping still beside you. " he grunted and rolled over " what ?" he said still half asleep " I am having contractions I think the baby is coming " you said as another one hit you" Dean sat up wide awake now.. panic in his face. "Are you sure.. " should we call you doctor.. ?" lets call the doctor first and see what they say since I still a while till my due date. " Dean nodded and reached over to his phone you laid back relaxing a little while he called the doctors. After a 15 minute conversation with a few questions of how long have you been having contractions.? how far apart are they ? how strong are they ? it was decided to try a hot bat and just wait. The doctors said it was mostly likely Braxton hicks contractions.. basically false labor. So dean helped you into a tub of hot water. and you soaked and doze for about an hour ..when you got out you felt much better and the contractions had stop . you slid back into bed next to Dean who wrap his arms around you " Are you disappointed " he asked placing a kiss on the top of your head " no cause three weeks is still to early to be having the baby.. I rather wait until it closer to the due date so we he or she is safe. " you said and snuggled down next to him laying you head on his chest.." it will happen when it suppose to happen" you said 

1 week before you due date

" I cant go "Dean said " not when you are so close to giving Birth " he said.. " But Sam said that this case was a simple salt and burn only a few hours away you be back in a couple days at tops " you said. for the past week you have been contractions on and off again .. nothing a hot bath wouldn't cure. " look Sam going to need back up on this I can call my friend Kathy to stay with me just in case " you said he still look hesitance you leaned in and kissed him.. " I will miss you but I know you will be back before our child is born...I will need someone to yell at " you said earning a grin from him. " I think I can handle that. "he replied. 

so the next day the boys got ready to leave and your best friend Kathy had just arrived to stay with you for the next two days . That was all the time they would need Sam had reassure her. it started snowing just as the guys finishing loading their gear up into the car. "Well that is just perfect " you though. as Dean came up to you and pulled you into his arms. " I will be back " he said kissing you softly.. both of his hands on your stomach. you nodded trying not to cry. You emotions were all over the place . " I love you " he said " I love you too " you replied. " please be careful " you added. with one more kiss he walked back to the car and you waive to Sam as they pulled out.. you watched until the car disappeared.." come on inside and warm up " Kathy said taking you by your arm and pulled you back in to the bunker .

1 day after due date 

"Baby I am so sorry the weather just turn so bad here all the roads are closed until they can get the snow plows out here " Dean said you could hear the worry in his voice even over the phone. tears were following down your face. " I am worried I wont last till you get here and you will miss this. ' you sobbed into the phone. the case that was only suppose to take 2 days at the most ended up taking almost a week. and when the guys were ready to head back a snow storm hit causing all roads to be closed down. " ohhh sweetheart please don't cry. you don't need the stress I know I messed up by going out when I should have stayed home but I promise you I will fix this everything will be ok " he assured you . now go and relax and I will call you later. "he said " I love you "you told him. " I love you too get some sleep ok " he replied . you hung up and turn to Kathy " you go and take a nap and I will fix dinner in the mean time " Kathy said. you smiled " thanks Kathy " you headed back to your room and laid down, you feel asleep immediately .

You weren't sure how long you slept but you were woken up by a very sharp pain . it made you sit up .You sat there for a good 3 minutes until the pain went away and you tried to stand but as soon as you did you felt you water break.." ohhh my gosh " you thought and called out for Kathy who came in right away " my water just broke you said standing in the same spot. " ok then lets call you doctor and started heading toward the hospital. "she said. you nodded and started for your phone when another contraction hit and you had to sit down on the bed to wait it out. These were the real deal you could tell the difference . Lucky the snow storm that hit the guys hadn't made it here so the roads were pretty clear here. you called the doctors and told them your water had broke and they said to come on in since you were past your due date. Kathy came in with your bag strap to her back " come on honey we can call dean from the car. " she said. slowly but surely you got to her car .as soon as you were on the road you called Dean he answered right away " hey baby you ok " he asked .." my water broke I am heading to the hospital " you told him trying to hold back tears. " What !! oh baby how are you feeling ?" he asked " the contractions are getting worst they hurt more. " you said " I need you " you said in a soft voice. you didn't want to make him feel guilty you knew he couldn't help the weather.. but you had to tell him the truth. " I know baby I " ..he sigh " I told you I would be there and I will all you need to is relax and concentrated on your breathing ok " Dean please be careful ok if it not safe don't try it ..I wouldn't feel right if something happen to you guys " you said. " don't worry about us we are going to be fine. just relax and get some rest I will see you soon " he said .you guys hung up and you sent up a silent prayer that they would be fine. 

24 hours later and 2 days after due date 

So after finally getting to the hospital the labor seem to slow down ..they had checked you when you arrived and said you were only 3 cem dilated ..they check you again 4 hours later and you hadn't made much progress. The doctor said to get some rest while you could and in the morning if you hadn't made any progress you may need a C-section. So to say the less you got very little sleep that night You finally dozed off about 6 in the morning ..only to be awaken by something bushing up against you cheek. your eyes fluttered open and you gasp in surprised to see Dean standing over you. " hey baby I told you I make it " he said grinning ..you couldn't help yourself but busted out in tears and he did his best to gather you in his arms hold you. " I am so glad your here I have been so scared " you admitted and he kissed you softly.. " it alright now.. I am here now and we can get though this together.. " he said. you nodded. " how did you get here so fast. " you asked. he laughed it is a interesting story I will tell you about it some other time. " you couldn't believe how much better you felt with him with you . The nurse came in about two hours later to check on you. Sam step out while they checked.. she gave you a big grin." guess what ..you about 7 cem now ." ohhhh my gosh really " you said surprised " yep I am think in another 4 or so hours you will have your baby. " she replied.. you glanced at Dean who was grinning he looked down at you and leaned in for a kiss. " I love you " he said softly " I love you too " you replied. 

2 and 1/2 hours later -

it was like Dean had jumped started your labor because as soon as he was with you everything went by very quickly.. after the nurse told you were at 7 cem .They came and checked back on you in another hour and you were at 10 cem and within 30 min you started having the urge to push. Thank goodness for pain medication and for Dean holding your hand though the entire thing never complaining about how hard you squeezed. You pushed about 35 minutes even though it felt like more when you heard you baby first cry and you couldn't help the tears that came automatically not from the pain but from the knowledge that you had brought your child into this world .When the nurse laid your daughter in your arms for the first time there was nothing else that could come close to the feeling that you were feeling at that moment. you looked up at Dean who was staring at the baby in amazement with tears in his eyes. "She beautiful just like you" he said his voice rough with emotions. he leaned down and kissed the baby softy on the top of her head and then you on your lips. " thank you for giving me most wonderful daughter in the world. " he said. " you want to hold her now " you asked his eyes widen for a second and he froze. "your be fine " you told him and handed him the baby.. you watch in amazement as he held her closed to him and started walking about the room. bouncing the baby a little talking to her quietly. He looked so happy that you though your own heart would burst from happiness. 

Sam came in about 30 minutes later with a camera in hand. When Dean handed the baby over to him you saw right away that she would have her uncle wrapped around her little finger really soon. " so what her name " he asked you and Dean shared a look you guys had a long discussion about this months ago.. it was an easy choice.. " her name is Mary Ann Winchester Mary for short " you said and you saw how Sam eyes got misty at the mention of their mother. ." beautiful name for a beautiful girl " he looked up at Dean " mom would love her " he said and Dean nodded with a sad smile " I know. " he said. 

After taking several dozen pictures Sam left so you could get some rest. Dean put the baby in the bassinet beside the bed and came back over to you ..he leaned down and kissed you softly.. get some sleep ok.. I am here If you need something " he said you yawn and let you eyes slid shut ...still aware of every little noise that Mary made. At one point you woke up and looked around and saw Dean was in the chair next to your bed propped back with Mary on his chest his arms cradling her they were both sound asleep and once again you marveled how much your life had changed in such a short period of time . but it was all for the good. and you wouldn't change a single thing.


End file.
